


Practicing Self-Restraint/自我约束练习

by Derivat



Series: CDP Übersetzung [Quakey] [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M, Underwear, fluff and crack( cablepool style), silliness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derivat/pseuds/Derivat
Summary: 内特歪着头在韦德放内裤的抽屉里翻找着，脸上还挂着一副似有若无的戏谑表情。
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: CDP Übersetzung [Quakey] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926022
Kudos: 4





	Practicing Self-Restraint/自我约束练习

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practicing Self-Restraint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954546) by [Quakey (Quak3y)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey). 



> 基于漫画《锁链与死侍》，设定故事发生在普罗维登斯的那一个月左右，那时两个人“还在热恋期，没有离婚”。

内特歪着头在韦德放内裤的抽屉里翻找着，脸上还挂着一副似有若无的戏谑表情。

“要是你动作再快点，就不必这么做了。”房间里的另一个人靠着卧室门框，抱着双臂，毫无用处地吐槽道。至少他衣服都穿好了，面罩也戴上了，不像此时的内特还光着屁股呢 。

“你的意思是，如果你稍微有点自控能力，我都不必这么做了。”内特漫不经心地说着，手指在一件触感特别丝滑的衣服上划过。

韦德窃笑：“随便吧，普利西亚。所以你打算怎么办呢？”

“你就没有一条正常的内裤吗？”内特举起一条蕾丝边比实打实的布料还多的内裤，略带惊讶地审视着它，然后把它扔回了那一堆奇怪的东西里。

韦德耸耸肩：“可能某个地方还藏着几条男士平角裤？但上面都有我的标志。”

“反正也不止这种东西上有你的标志。你到底在哪儿定制到这些的？”他又找到一条黑色的丁字裤，裤裆那儿正好有个死侍头的图案。

“呃，其实大部分是画的。不重要，总之你得搞快点了。如果再让我盯着你光溜溜的屁股，我会让你出席不了那个会。”

“那我们又得说回你那相当匮乏的自制力了。”

“以防我真的控制不住自己去捏你的屁股，你最好赶快找个什么把它遮上。”韦德笑得十分嘚瑟，然后直起身晃到内特旁边，“所以到底有什么问题？是幻想我调皮的小兄弟被包裹在这些布料里面的画面太美妙了吗？好奇这些布料在我的大香肠和肉丸上有多服帖？”

内特皱眉盯着手里的两条女士内裤。它们一条是黄色的，另一条是亮蓝色的，背面还有个被拟人化的动物的图案，愣了一会儿他才想起这是那个叫HelloKitty的卡通角色。“这么说吧，我想找件有更多...支撑，布料面积也更大的。”

可不准再说韦德·威尔逊是个只会说风凉话的混蛋了。他站到内特身侧（并且只是轻轻捏了一下后者的一边屁股）开始在抽屉里翻找。

“支撑？”他咧嘴一笑，递给内特一条红黑相间的网状弹力护身（jockstrap），换来了对方的一声叹息。

韦德退后几步，歪头看着内特穿上了它，然后像其他所有男人都会做的那样，把自己的小伙伴们放到了该放的位置。他得说这画面太绝了。内特有个以他的年纪而言非常棒的臀部，在它被黑色松紧带包裹起来的时候尤其如此。他差点就错过了钢铁屁股那部分，但眼前这一切已经很不错了，而且还...触手可及。

韦德吞了下口水。怎么会有什么比几秒钟前光着屁股的内特还性感的存在？他现在只想把内特推倒，在对方臀部（cheeks）之间用力摩擦，看看内特是否愿意在还穿着护身的情况下为了他——

他的念头在内特转过身拿衣服的时候被中断了——妈诶前面的景色也好棒。虽然没有后面的那么惊艳啦，但还是很美妙。内特真的很适合红色。

遗憾的是内特现在开始穿他真正意义上的衣服了。

等等。

韦德忽然回过神来。内特真的要穿上他的那些基得不行的内裤去参加那个他一直和艾琳以及来自那个国家的人叨叨叨的重要会议；他会摆出一派英雄气概又高高在上的样子地坐在那儿，而死侍配色的网状织物会好好呵护他的棒子和球球们；只会有一层薄薄的布料包裹住内特的臀部，并且两者会在整个会议过程中不断地相互摩擦，以提醒内特自己穿的是什么。

韦德不由自主地走上前抱住了内特的腰，双手抚过对方被布料包裹的臀部。

“小内（Nate baby），别去那个会议了，好无聊的，所有人都只会说那些关于世界和平和你对人类的威胁的屁话。我敢说他们都想不出什么新鲜的脏话或者恐吓方式。留下来留下来留下来嘛，我还想对这个屁股做些……”

他知道自己又开始跑火车了，这不稀奇。而且他几乎要开始蹭（hump）内特的大腿了——不过内特看上去并不很在意。相反，他双手捧起韦德的脸让对方稍稍仰起头来，然后粗暴而激烈地吻住了韦德。他用舌头探索，同时固定住矮一些的男人，韦德坑坑洼洼的下巴和他嘴里的湿滑的触感形成了鲜明的对比。

他们分开来。内特先开了口，声音沙哑又性感，还带着些得意：“把它当做是一次针对你的自我约束的练习，以及关于为什么不能撕烂我的衣服的教训。”

“你真是个混蛋。”韦德撅起嘴，然后再次吻了上去。


End file.
